Out of the Dollhouse
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 6 episode 1 when the Liars get out of the dollhouse.
1. Chapter 1

Now- HPOV- Scene from episode-

I ran out of that place like my hair was on fire, and straight into Caleb's arms.

"Hanna." He sighed, and I closed my eyes taking in the comfort only he has been able to give me.  
"Don't let me go."

"Never." He said holding me tighter.

End of scene

"Aria?" I heard Ezra call. I heard the police start descending into the entrance. I turned around, never letting go of Caleb.

"She was right behind you right Spence?" I asked looking at Spencer who was wrapped in Toby's arms. She shook her head.

"she said she would bring up the rear."

"You don't think…"I swallowed hard, my mouth going dry.

"I think that he got to her? I don't know." She said, looking to Toby.

"Control, we have visual on the suspect in question, but he has ahold of one of the girls, and is using her as a shield." We heard Toby's radio bellow.

"Go with them. If they find her she will want someone she knows and trust down there." He slowly nodded.

"No, ARIA!" Ezra yelled, and tried to run into the place that now held all of our worst fears. A couple of the officers that had stayed above ground grabbed ahold of his arms. Toby started descending the stairs.

"Officer Cavannah is going down there. He will find out what is going on. You can't go down there, sir. It's a crime scene. " that didn't seem to help them calm him down.

TPOV-

Once I landed inside the bunker I started making my way as fast as I could to where I could hear the other officers talking. I arrived to a scene that I knew for sure would always be burned into my memory. I lifted my gun and trained it on the person who tortured Spencer and three girls I have come to think of as sisters. The person I was assuming to be "A" standing behind Aria with a syringe to her neck.

"Move and I let her have it." I wanted to end it all right then and take this person out, but I didn't have a clear shot. The voice of the person in front of me did not sound like Andrew Campbell.

Ari a's eyes were wide as she looked around. Her eyes met mine and she called out to me.

"Toby?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm here Aria." I said, not taking my eyes off her to try to convey my sincerity.

"Shut up!" 'A' bellowed, pushing the needle into her neck. "One more person talks and I inject her with this, and trust me that's something none of us want. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, knowing that one wrong move could do who knows how much damage depending on what was in that syringe. I was standing there trying to figure out what to do when all of a sudden a cop said,

"Just put the syringe down and we can talk, all right?"

"I warned you." Was all they said, when "A" shoved the plunger down before dropping Aria and running away. I took a shot, trying to stop them but they kept running. I went over to Aria who was scooting away from the other officers.

"Aria, its okay." She looked at me, and I held out my hand to her. She grabbed it and we began to slowly walk back to the entrance.

Once we got above ground with her still holding her neck where she was injected she looked around before running, if not a little wobbly, to Ezra. I walked back to spencer and wrapped my arm around her, needing physical contact after her being gone so long.

"What happened?" Emily asked, and all the girls looked at me. I told them what happened. Spencer opened her mouth when we heard Ezra yell.

"HELP! Someone help. " We looked and saw Aria on the ground. We made our way over and heard what was going on.

"She was sluring her words almost like she was drunk and then she just went limp in my arms. "


	2. AN sorry

Im sorry, but it has been too hard to work on multiple stories at once being that I am a full time college student and a part time worker. So I have decided that I am going to work on two stories at a time. The two stories I have chosen to work on right now is The Start of Something New and The Good, Bad, and In Between. The rest will be put on hold until I finish one and then I will ask which one you all want me to work on next. I will also be rewriting them ( I have already started with something new) so keep an eye out.


End file.
